Désir de Vengeance
by Total Amor
Summary: A notre époque, Sasuke se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Son frère entre et lui apprend que sa famille est morte, et qu'ils sont les seuls survivants. Il apprend plus tard que c'est ce même frère qui les a tous tués. Il va donc tout faire pour se venger.
1. Chapter 1

**Désir de vengeance**

Je regardais le plafond blanc au dessus de moi en palpant ma côte droite. Un rictus déforma mon visage. Je n'avais pas été manqué... Je me tournai vers la porte... Il me semblait l'avoir entendu grincer. En effet, un type entra, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux noir et un T-shirt noir, avec dessus des jolis nuages rouges. Je souris. C'était mon frère.

"Salut petit frère! Me lança-t-il.

-Salut, Itachi. T'as pas été blessé?

-Non... Mais je peux pas en dire autant des autres...

-Ah bon? Et Papa et Maman? Ils sont gravement blessés?

-Sasuke... Ils sont...

-...?

-...

-ALLER! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A?

-Ils sont morts, Sasuke... Tout les autres aussi.

-Tout... Tu veux dire... Tous? Toute la famille?

-Oui..."

Je posai la main sur ma bouche, pour me retenir de pousser un cri... Toute ma famille était morte, sauf mon frère, et je savais que ça n'avait rien de naturel... D'un coup, je ne sentit plus ma blessure. Je me levai devant les yeux étonnés de mon frère. Il put voir la cicatrice encore bien visible de ma blessure sur tout le côté droit, et particulièrement sur la côte. Cela ressemblait plus a une blessure au katana qu'a un impact de débris d'une maison. Je mis mon T-Shirt et mon jean, puis je sortit. Un médecin me vit et me dit de retourner dans la chambre. Aucune importance. Ses paroles n'allaient pas m'arrêter. Je sortis de l'hôpital poursuivi par trois docteurs a qui j'échappai facilement. Je couru vers la maison.

----

----

Une fumée noire sortait encore des décombres. Une odeur de chair brulée me parvint, en plus de celle déjà omniprésente de la mort. En effet, la police bloquait l'entrée du quartier, mais je voyais clairement les pompiers qui ramenaient les corps, ou plutot ce qu'il en restait. En plus d'avoir étés brulés, ils avaient tous les os brisés. Je voulu passer mais un policier me rattrapa, me rappelant sans la savoir ma blessure. Un cri sortit de ma gorge et je tombai sur les genoux. En relevant la tête, ce fut son regard que je vit. Itachi... Je me relevai pour le rejoindre, mais avant d'avoir fini mon geste, je vis son sourire... Il se moquait... Je ne compris pas pourquoi tout de suite, mais il me donna un caméscope et me laissa seul. Sous prétexte que j'avais 15 ans et que j'étais assez grand, il me dit qu'il allait avec des amis. En partant, il me dit de regarder...

Je m'assis sur un banc, et je démarrai l'appareil. Petit a petit, en regardant la vidéo, je sentit la haine m'envahir, monter progressivement... Je le jetai par terre de toute ma force, et il s'écrasa, faisant voler les composants. Cette vidéo... C'était un des amis de mon frère qui l'avait enregistrée. On y voyait Itachi jouant avec un katana traditionnel. Puis on le voyait entrer dans la maison, et ressortir avec une tête, seule, dans la main. Elle montrait tout le massacre... Et spécialement l'amusement que Itachi avait éprouvé en disant à ses parents étonnés qu'il voulait juste savoir à quel point il était fort. Il les décapita aussitôt.

Je me levai, et je criai:

"Je les vengerai, Itachi! Je te jure que je te trouverai, et que ce jour là, tu auras trouvé plus fort que toi! Je te tuerai! Tu m'entends? Je te tuerai! JE TE TUERAIIIIIII!!!"

Je frappai dans un mur, me faisant saigner la main et faisant voler quelques éclats. Comment pouvait-il m'avoir trahi? "Mon frère"...

Ce jour là, je n'éprouvais plus rien. Juste de la haine. Je retournais dans la maison, enfin délaissée par les policiers et les pompiers. Mon père avait parlé d'un secret. Un secret dangereux... mortel... Il fallait que je le trouve. Avec lui je pouvais venger mes parents, je pouvais me venger. Alors je cherchais, parmi les restes, une salle secrète de la maison, ou un pan de mur très large, ou qui sonnait creux... Je finis par trouver quelque chose. Une fissure, cachée par le papier peint d'habitude, laissée a moitié ouverte par l'incendie qu'Itachi avait allumé en partant. Je mis la main dedans mais ne sentit rien. Pourtant une sorte de lueur, peut-être le fruit de mon imagination, semblait venir de l'intérieur. Alors je m'armais de toute ma détermination pour arracher petit-à-petit toute cette partie du mur pour mettre le trou à l'air libre. Je finis par y arriver.

Quelle fut ma réaction quand je vit ce que c'était? Je ne me souviens plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une espèce de serpent, aux yeux rouges et noirs luisants. Mais pas un œil habituel... La pupille semblait être décomposée en trois parties, réparties également autour d'un point central. Il m'a même semblé les voir tourner... Ce serpent ne semblait pas méchant. Je n'aurais put dire de quelle espèce il s'agissait. J'ai seulement vu qu'il n'était pas venimeux. Il n'avait pas de dents...

Alors je le prit, et il me glissa sur le bras. Un frisson me parcourut en sentant les écailles fraîches se glisser contre ma peau. Il finit par se poster au dessus de mon épaule droite, puis il descendit la tête, tout en s'enroulant autour d'elle. Je craignais le pire. Allait-il frapper et me faire tomber et crier? Il ne le fallait surtout pas! Je ne devais pas lui faire peur et le laisser s'enfuir, si il était le secret dont mon père avait parlé... Je fermai les yeux... Je sentit un choc sur ma côte, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Je rouvris les yeux. Il avait percé mon T-shirt et avait posé la tête. Il sortit enfin et je put regarder ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Je me retournai alors vers le serpent, qui était en train de descendre de ma jambe. Il remonta dans son trou. C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. J'étais beaucoup trop surpris par la présence du serpent...

Je sortis de la cachette improvisée du serpent un bout de papier, plié en quatre, sur lequel était inscrit en calligraphie japonaise "Un grand secret est contenu, en lisant, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches..." Je l'ouvrit, et, une fois de plus, je fus surpris par ce que je vis. Il s'agissait d'un grand dessin, un disque rouge, avec un point noir au milieu, et des sortes de virgules, aux nombre de trois, réparties de telle manière qu'elles semblaient délimiter les tiers du rond. Lorsque je la vit, il me sembla l'avoir déjà vu... Le serpent se posta devant moi et se dressa, ouvrant grand les yeux. Je compris. Le serpent semblait avoir les yeux comme le dessin. Je lus les annotations. Cela s'appelait le Sharingan, c'est à dire l'œil tournoyant, et c'était le secret des Uchiha depuis plusieurs générations.

D'après le papier, tout les Uchiha en possédaient un. Le tout était de réussir à le faire apparaître... Alors je me mis à travailler, m'aidant du papier et du serpent. J'étais assis sur le même banc qu'avant, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, et je cherchais. Il suffisait de savoir où chercher. Après deux heures de travail intensif, je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus puissant, mais toujours pas assez. Je finis par tomber d'épuisement. Malgré le peu d'effort apparent, le travail mental est le plus dur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la ville. Quand je passais, des murmures se faisaient entendre...

Je passai devant une boutique. Mon réflexe fut de regarder la vitrine, mais sans aucun intérêt. Pourtant mon regard s'arrêta. Quelque chose me semblait bizarre... Mes... Mes yeux... Ils étaient rouge, mais une seule virgule tournait dedans. Je fut heureux! Je commençais déjà à utiliser un sharingan! Je tentai de le faire disparaître. Aucun problème. Mes yeux noirs réapparurent immédiatement. Je réessayai de le faire apparaître. Rien. Tant pis. Je réessaierais plus tard. Là, il fallait que je me repose, que je détende mes nerfs. Marcher me reposa rapidement, mais mes nerfs, c'était une autre histoire... Je me rendis au club de boxe, dans lequel j'avais un droit d'accès exceptionnel. Je me changeai et mis mes gants. Deux minutes plus tard, je tapais avec force dans le punching-ball. Je frappais mais la colère ne descendait pas. Alors je continuais. Un coup. Un autre. Un autre. Chaque coup me donnait un sentiment de satisfaction. Alors je continuais. Un coup de plus. Et encore un. Un des boxeurs vint me voir.

"Eh! T'as l'air déchaîné, petit.

-Ta gueule, répondis-je sans m'arrêter de frapper.

-En colère? Ok. Tu veux qu'on règle ça sur le ring?

-Si tu veux.

-Alors c'est parti. Ça finit quand quelqu'un abandonne.

-Ok."

Nous nous plaçâmes sur le ring et nous commençâmes notre combat. Au début, je recevais des coups a une vitesse impressionnante. Mais bientôt, j'eus l'impression de tout voir quelques dixièmes de secondes à l'avance. Un grand ralentit. J'évitais chaque coup un par un, et je le voyais commencer à s'épuiser. Il tenta de me mettre un direct. Je choisis ce moment pour contre attaquer. Je lui pris le bras et le fis passer au dessus de ma tête, lui mis un coup de point dans le ventre, passa rapidement derrière lui et l'acheva par un coup dans la tête. Il s'affala sur le sol et abandonna.

"C'est quoi ce truc?

-Comment ça?

-T'as l'œil tout rouge, et ya un truc noir qui tourne dedans!"

J'avais réussi à l'activer sans même y penser. C'était devenu un réflexe. Je compris mieux le pouvoir du Sharingan. On pouvait tout prévoir de quelques dixièmes de secondes. C'était merveilleux! Avec ça, je pourrais battre Itachi à coup sur! Sauf que lui était armé... Il fallait que je continue à travailler pour réussir a imiter parfaitement celui du serpent. Je sortit, enfin calme, mais j'avais plus que jamais envie de pouvoir...

Je retournais au banc où m'attendais le serpent. A mon arrivée, il se dressa, comme si j'en avais déjà fait un animal de compagnie. Je m'assis. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je sentit mes yeux se fermer petit à petit. Ils se rouvrirent immédiatement, ou plutôt, je cru que c'était immédiatement, mais la nuit était tombée. J'avais une étrange musique dans la tête, dont je n'aurait rien pu reproduire. Je me remit donc au travail en cherchant rapidement le serpent des yeux. A ce moment il tomba de ma tête. Je rigolai un coup, et fermai les yeux. Je ressentis la sensation du Sharingan immédiatement, mais je gardai les yeux fermés. Le pouvoir semblait grandir, doucement, mais indéniablement.

Je fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

"Sasuke!

-*Hein? Quelqu'un me parle?*

-Eh oh! Sasuke! Tu m'entends?

-Oui, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sakura?

-Je me suis faite énormément de soucis, dit la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Pourquoi?

-Il paraît que... Il y a eu une catastrophe chez vous...

-Ouais. Et alors?

-Ben... Naruto et moi, on a eu peur! Alors quand on a vu que t'étais pas en cours, on a flippé encore plus...

-Fallait pas. Tout le monde est mort, mais ça, vous vous en foutez de tout façon...

-Non! C'est... C'est quoi le problème avec tes yeux?

-C'est pas ton problème.

-C'est le...

-?

-Le... Sharingan?

-C... Comment tu connais ça?

-Et bien... J'ai fait un exposé sur les légendes ancestrales qui continuent d'influer sur notre âge.

-Et?

-Et bien il y a longtemps, un prestigieux clan, le clan... Mais bien sûr! C'était le clan Uchiha! A l'époque des ninjas, Hokages et tout! Et ben d'après la légende, ils étaient capables d'utiliser un d_ō_jutsu spécial, c'est a dire une technique d'œil, qui leur permettaient de voir tout un peu en avance, et de copier la plupart des techniques des autres.

-Ah...

-Et c'est en trois étapes, déterminées par le nombre de tomoes.

-De quoi?

-Le nombre de tomoes! Sa craint! C'est toi qui l'utilise et c'est moi qui sait tout!

-Bon, vas-y, explique.

-S'il te plaît, merci. Avec plaisir. Faut vraiment refaire toute ton éducation!

- -___-o° zzz

-OK, ça va... Si je me souviens bien, les tomoes, c'est les trucs noirs qui tournent autour de la pupille principale. En fait, chaque tomoe est une pupille. La première développée permet de voir tout quelques dixièmes en avance. Ça fait que tu peux prévoir tout ce que je dis, et même le dire en même temps...

-Ouah... Le trip... Et après?

-La deuxième, elle permet de copier les techniques.

-Comme personne n'utilise de techniques ninjas, ça me fait une belle jambe.

-Et la troisième, elle permet de prévoir presque 3 secondes avant et de copier plus précisément. D'ailleurs, ça décuple aussi tes mouvements et un peu ta force. Toi, t'es au stade...

-Non! Je suis qu'au 1! Pas au 2!

-O_O Même quand on sait, ça fait bizarre... Mais si, t'es au 2... Je suis désolée, mais t'as deux tomoes.

-Comment c'est possible? J'ai commencé a apprendre ce matin! Je pouvais pas...

-Ce matin? Déjà que de le faire apparaître, c'est censé durer au moins deux semaines! Et là, t'as déjà deux tomoes!

-Ouais... Bon...

-Et pourquoi tu apprends le Sharingan?

-C'est mon frère qui a tué toute ma famille.

-°__°"

-Alors je vais me venger. L'ennui, c'est qu'il a un katana... Faudrait que j'arrive a...

-Non!

-???

-Tu peux pas faire ça! C'est trop... dangereux!

-Comme si ça changeait quelque chose...

-Sasuke! S'il te plaît!

-Je le ferais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

-Alors t'as pas mon soutient.

-Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose a faire... Barres-toi maintenant.

-Ok. Si t'as un problème, que tu changes d'avis ou que tu veux dormir quelque part, appelle moi. Je suis sûre que mes parents seront d'accord pour que tu dormes chez nous.

-Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, mais je retiens l'offre juste au cas ou."

Elle partit. J'étais sidéré de voir qu'elle savait mieux que moi quelque chose qui ne la concernait en rien... Seulement, Sakura n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Je le savais... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui échapper et à la fois que je réussisse à trouver en moi la troisième tomoe.

Je fus tiré de mes pensée par un certain serpent, qui s'enroula autour de ma jambe pour commencer à monter. Je le pris et le posai sur mon épaule. Je compris d'où venait la deuxième tomoe. Je m'étais fait hypnotiser par le serpent. Je le remerciai, et partit là où mes pas voulaient bien me guider.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais trouvé un endroit où dormir, dans une grotte du mont des Ermites. J'avais fini par trouver un nom à mon serpent. Maïto Sharingan, ce qui signifie Le Grand Sharingan. Je pris rapidement l'habitude de l'appeler MS, ce qui ne le dérangea en rien. Malgré mon acharnement, je ne réussit pas à faire apparaître la troisième tomoe. Pourtant, pour les autres, ça avait été plutôt facile! Là, avec les mêmes efforts, je ne progressait pas. J'en avait assez de me fatiguer le cerveau en permanence. Quoi que je fasse, j'avais mal à la tête. Alors j'entrepris de trouver une autre occupation, pour appliquer le principe de la jachère. Laisser reposer la terre permet une meilleure culture.

Je me mit donc à tailler un tronc d'arbre, non loin de ma grotte. Il finit par ressembler vaguement à un homme en position de combat. Après avoir retravaillé mon Sharingan pendant quelques heures, je me mis en tête de réussir à maîtriser du taijutsu, ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos. D'abord, je n'étais plus très musclé, puisque je n'avais pas fait de sport depuis longtemps, mis à part la dernière excursion au club de boxe. Ensuite parce que les mouvements spéciaux qui étaient la clef du combat rapproché, étaient loin d'être évidents. Je commençai donc par une séance de "remise en forme". Pour cela, ce ne fut pas dur. Il me suffit de me rappeler du premier cours de sport de Gai-sensei. Dans l'ensemble, une séance de 1000 coups de poings directs mimés, 1000 coups de pieds mimés, 2 séries de 500 sauts à la corde, 150 pompes et 300 abdos. Bien sur, personne n'avait put tout faire avant la fin du cours, bien que celui ci aie duré quatre heures.

Je me forçai donc à remplir ce programme tout les jours, en guise d'échauffement pour faire sortir cette fichue dernière pupille qui ne daignait pas se montrer. MS se chargeait de la nourriture, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. A la fin de la semaine suivante, bien que je n'aie pas progressé sur le Sharingan, je me sentais beaucoup plus reposé. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes et les milles coups de poings et de pieds devenaient banals. J'avais aussi retaillé un punching-ball artisanal plus grand, le premier ayant vite fini en miette. Je me sentais unique. J'avais réussi à me refaire une vie de solitaire. Ou presque. Car il fallait maintenant que je puisse avoir de quoi faire débuter un bon taijutsu. Et la seule solution qui me vint à l'esprit n'était pas aisée, du moins, pas dans ma situation. Internet. A la bibliothèque, c'était payant, et je n'avais pas un sou vaillant. Il fallait que je le fasse depuis chez quelqu'un. Naruto n'avait pas d'ordinateur à l'orphelinat, et la seule autre personne susceptible de m'aider était vraiment pot de colle. Tant pis. J'irais la voir quand même.

Je me mis en route, mon serpent autour du cou. Nous arrivâmes à Konoha dans la demi-heure, ce qui était un exploit, étant donné que c'était à presque à 25 kilomètres de mon nouveau chez-moi. Je retrouvai facilement la maison des Haruno, et après avoir fait descendre Maïto Sharingan de mon épaule, je sonnai. Sakura m'ouvrit et me fit rentrer. Après de brèves explications, je squattai son PC et trouvais ce que je voulais. J'imprimai en tout une vingtaine de page, puis je partis, profitant que Sakura prenne une douche. Je souris en imaginant sa réaction. Sauf que le temps qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais parti, j'étais déjà presque arrivé...


	2. Chapter 2

Je retournai donc à ma planque, plus déterminé que jamais. Estimant m'être assez reposé la tête, je me remis à chercher la troisième tomoe. C'est alors que quelque chose me sembla bizarre. Un souvenir semblait flou... Je pris le parchemin. Non... Ce n'était pas là...Je le reposai par terre, et je vis le dos. C'était au dos? Comment avais-je put le rater? Je lus l'inscription. Il était écrit que tous les stades n'étaient pas atteints de la même façon. Le troisième devait être provoqué. Alors je n'avait pas d'autre choix que de travailler mon taijutsu. Ce fut plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, mais tout de même plus simple que pour le Sharingan. En effet, le mental décuple le physique, mais rien ne décuple le mental, mis à part la volonté.

Je put ainsi modifier mes exercices. Mes coups de poings étaient plus fluides, plus rapides et plus précis, mes coups de pieds aussi, je sautais de plus en plus facilement, je m'assouplissait, commençais des coups de pieds sautés au niveau de la tête, et même mon nouveau mannequin ne dura pas longtemps. Je finis par en tailler un en pierre, dont il m'arrive de me servir encore aujourd'hui. Évidemment, le choc était plus douloureux, mais j'apprenais aussi à supporter la douleur sur les os, la douleur musculaire ne me faisant plus rien depuis l'entraînement copié de Gai. En y pensant, je souris. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour les cours de sport de Gai-sensei me serviraient à quelque chose?

Au fur et à mesure, j'apprenais les bases de la manipulation du chakra pour le combat, décuplant ainsi mes forces et ma vitesse. J'appris à courir à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle de quelques jours auparavant. Je progressais très rapidement. J'étais ce que l'on appelle un génie du travail acharné. J'appris aussi à ressentir le chakra qui me traversait, à le concentrer dans les endroits les plus sollicités, augmentant encore ma puissance. J'avais pris une licence d'art martiaux, grâce aux soins des parents de Sakura, qui ne pensaient pas être généreux avec moi. Bien sur, Sakura n'en savait rien non plus. Ce jour là, je décidai de m'y rendre pour la compétition.

Il y avait beaucoup de concurrents... Tous semblaient si forts... Aucun n'avait le Sharingan. Ce fut l'heure de me placer sur le tapis. J'écoutais attentivement le sensei qui nous arbitrait, de sorte de pouvoir être le premier à attaquer. Au dernier moment, je changeai de tactique. En effet, si j'attaquais tout de suite, je n'avais pas le temps d'activer mon Sharingan. Le combat fut lancé, mon adversaire se tenait à distance. Je fermais la main, laissant seulement mon index et mon majeur droits, puis je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. Mon adversaire crut que c'était une erreur, et ce fut sa première erreur.

Sa deuxième fut d'essayer de frapper après que mes Yeux l'aient vu. Il se retrouva immédiatement à frapper dans le vide, j'étais déjà de l'autre côté. Je lui tapota l'épaule, décidant de me moquer de lui jusqu'au bout. Il tenta un coup de pied en arrière, et eut la surprise de ne rien trouver derrière lui. J'étais déjà revenu. Je lui retapai l'épaule. Il se retourna, en ayant déjà assez de frapper dans le vide. Un coup de pied dans le menton le projeta aussitôt en l'air, puis un autre le poussait légèrement sur le côté, un autre de l'autre côté, un autre encore le fit tourner légèrement sur lui même, et enfin, le dernier le projeta sur le sol, qu'il semblait n'avoir pas toucher depuis longtemps. J'appelais cet enchaînement le Shishi Rendan, la Fureur du Lion.

Bien sur, je gagnai le combat. Un des responsable du dojo me demanda d'éviter les coups trop dangereux. En effet, ce coup avait failli le tuer. Je souris. Peut être tuerais-je mon frère ainsi? Il suffisait que sur l'avant dernier tour, je fasses basculer sa tête du côté du sol... Je finis le tournoi et le gagna sans même avoir à me servir du chakra, mis à part pour mon Sharingan. Je sortis avec une coupe. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. En effet, l'orgueil commençant à me titiller le nez, j'avais eu une idée...

Je me rendis chez Sakura, suivit par mon serpent, et je frappai à la porte. Sa mère m'ouvrit et sourit.

"Bonjour madame. Est-ce que Sakura est là?

-Oui. Entre, Sasuke. Je l'appelle. Sakura! Il y a Sasuke!

-Fais le monter! fit une voix lointaine.

-Et bien vas-y, monte. Tu connais le chemin."

Je montai donc. Un toc toc à la porte, et j'entrai, entendant sa voix me répondre.

"Quand on frappe, on attend la réponse, normalement.

-Oui, mais tu allais dire oui quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard. N'est-ce pas?

-Je vois que tu maitrise ton Sharingan.

-Oui, et pas seulement. dis-je en sortant la coupe de mon sac. Je m'initie aux arts ninjas, et ça me réussit très bien!

-Une coupe en arts martiaux?

-Oui.

-T'avais une licence?

-Je pense que c'est ça... ironisai-je...

-Et bien... Félicitations!

-Tiens. Sans toi j'aurais pas put l'avoir, rappelai-je en me retenant de rire.

-Mer... Merci Sasuke...

-De rien"

Je partis un peu plus tard, évidemment suivi par la rose. Elle voulait voir ce que je savais faire. Je lui proposai une course jusqu'au dojo, qu'elle accepta, sans que je comprenne. Je concentrai mon chakra dans mes jambes, prêt a courir. Elle donna le top départ. En dix secondes, j'avais atteint l'objectif. Je retournai donc vers ma concurrente qui n'avait pas fait plus de 200 mètres. Je rigolais et je dis que j'avais gagné. Je la fis partir devant, pour reprendre MS dont elle ignorait encore l'existence. Une fois au dojo, je me décidai à lui montrer. Elle s'évanouit de frayeur. Maïto Sharingan s'avança vers sa tête et ouvrit sa gueule pour la poser sur son front. Je crus voir une sorte de filet vert passer du serpent à la rose... Il remonta sur moi et je compris. Sakura se releva quelques secondes plus tard. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec ma blessure sur la côte.

Après de rapides explications et une fois qu'elle avait repris connaissance, nous pénétrâmes dans le dojo. Je demandais un pantin le plus réaliste possible, y comprit au niveau du poids et de la résistance. Je le plaçai sur un des tapis et activai mon Sharingan, qui me permettait de voir plus clairement ce qui m'entourait. Je me tournai vers Sakura, lui présentant mon coup, sans dire le nom. Je décidai de tenter de la manière dont je projetais de le faire avec Itachi. Je le projetai donc en l'air et fit mon enchaînement, sauf que sur le dernier coup, qui fut accompagné du cri "Shishi Rendan!", se fut sa tête qui fut projetée en premier sur le sol. Le choc fut nettement marqué. Je précisait que je n'avait pas tapé trop fort de peur de le casser. Sakura resta ébahie, et j'en profitais pour faire encore le beau, rajoutant que c'était moi qui l'avait créé.

Je la raccompagnai chez elle et je partis. Ce soir là, je m'endormit avec une nouvelle idée en tête. Si j'étais capable de me servir de mon chakra, je devais pouvoir utiliser des techniques de Ninjutsu ou de Genjutsu. Décidément, Sakura commençait à me voir de plus en plus souvent...

Le lendemain, je me dirigeai vers sa maison et constatai que personne n'était là... Elle avait cours... Je me mis en tête de trouver un endroit d'où je pourrais me servir d'internet. Je ne trouvai pas. Tant pis, je reviendrais le soir. En attendant, j'allais aller en cours. Pourquoi pas? Après tout, tant qu'à s'ennuyer, autant s'ennuyer au lycée. Je me retrouvai donc en quelques secondes devant Konoha High School.

J'entrai et allai dans ma salle de cours. J'étais arrivé juste avant la sonnerie. Cela me fit sourire... Avant je me plaignait de ne pas pouvoir me lever après 10 heures, maintenant, je me levais au lever du soleil, et sans que personne ne m'y oblige. La vie est un ensemble de paradoxes... J'allai dans ma salle de cours. Tout le monde me demanda comment j'allais, je ne répondis à personne. Je m'assit derrière Naruto et le saluai rapidement. Bien sur, mon professeur me demanda pourquoi je n'avait pas assisté au cours pendant si longtemps. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que c'était parce que son cours sur les vecteurs était nul, mais je me retins et me contentai de lui demandé s'il était au parfum du massacre Uchiha. Il remit ses lunettes et commença son cours.

A la récréation, je cherchai Sakura. Je finis par la trouver au CDI.

"'lut.

-Sasuke? Je désespérais de te voir un jour revenir en cours!

-C'est pour passer le temps en attendant ce soir. Je viendrai chez toi faire des recherches.

-Et pourquoi tu les fais pas ici?

-Hein? Ah ouais... Pas mal... Bon ben je passerai pas ce soir alors.

-Oh... Euh... T'es sur?

-Non, mais je pense pas, à moins que le contrôle du lycée empêche l'accès a mon site...

-D'accord. *Pourvu que ça soit bloqué!*"

Je me postai donc devant l'ordinateur et entrai l'adresse web du site. Ça marchait. Je pris ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment et quittai en prenant soin de supprimer l'historique. Puis je sortis du lycée. Pas de problèmes. MS, qui m'attendait à l'entrée, me monta sur la jambe et sur le bras pour regarder ce que j'avais pris. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression de le comprendre à la manière dont il bougeait et sifflait. Surement grâce au Sharingan. Et ce que je compris, c'est qu'il approuvait mes choix, mais que ça n'allait pas être facile...

Nous reprîmes le chemin du mont des Ermites. Une fois arrivés, je relus les papiers, et je fis mon choix. D'après ce que je savais, les Uchiha avaient tous un chakra Katon, c'est à dire de type feu. Lorsqu'ils le maîtrisaient, ils étaient considérés comme des hommes. Sinon, ils restaient des enfants jusqu'à y arriver. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. La technique Katon qui servait de test, je l'avais là, et c'était le Gokakyu no jutsu. Cette technique consistait à souffler du chakra malaxé pour en faire une boule de feu. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Il fallait que je réussisse un certain nombre de signes avec les mains, dans l'ordre, puis que je souffle le chakra Katon.

Alors je commençai les sceaux, comme cela s'appelle. Serpent, Bélier, Singe, Sanglier, Cheval, Tigre... Placer les mains de cette manière n'était pas facile. Je m'aidai de mon Sharingan pour gagner en précision. Il me fallut facilement deux heures pour en placer trois dans l'ordre en y passant le chakra, avec la vitesse nécessaire. Je recommençais mes exercices de taijutsu, pour me reposer le cerveau. Je travaillais, mais j'avais l'impression de perdre mes forces rapidement. En fait, l'utilisation du chakra pour les signes m'avait vraiment affaibli. De plus, je n'arrivais plus à utiliser mon Sharingan. C'est ainsi que j'appris que ma réserve de chakra n'était pas illimitée. Il fallut donc que je m'en contente. Je continuais à frapper. Je pensai à Itachi. Cela me redonna de la force et je pus continuer. Je sentais mon poing heurter la pierre, je sentais mes os craquer, je sentais ma chair s'ouvrir... Je continuais quand même. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me ménager tant que je n'étais pas vengé.

Finalement, je ne choisis pas. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, mon corps s'alourdit, et je m'endormis, malgré tous mes efforts. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure. Alors je retournai dans ma grotte et je m'assis par terre. Je fermai les yeux. Ma tête me faisait mal. MS était parti je ne savais où, probablement chercher de la nourriture. Je pris mes notes et sortis pour les lire à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Le chakra... Il ne pouvait pas me faire défaut maintenant. C'était le moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Je me concentrai donc, et ressentis à nouveau le chakra. D'où pouvait-il venir? A peine quelques heures avant, je n'en avais plus assez pour tenir debout!

Je repris donc mon entraînement, dans la douceur de la nuit. Enfin reposé, je pus enfin réussir tous les signes, sans exceptions, et dans l'ordre. Je recommençai donc, cette fois en y passant le chakra. Je réussit, et j'expirai le chakra Katon de ma bouche. Une petite flammèche sortit de ma bouche, bien que j'eus l'impression d'en souffler une grande quantité. Il fallait que je malaxe plus de chakra. Je recommençai donc, une fois de plus, essayant de malaxer de plus en plus de chakra. Certes, la flamme était de plus en plus grande. Mais j'étais encore loin de faire une flamme assez grande pour être utile. Le matin se leva. Je n'eus jamais aucune idée du temps pendant lequel je travaillai. Juste, il me semblai court. Le lever du soleil accompagna ce que je considérai comme une défaite. Une fois de plus, vidé de toute force, je m'aplatis par terre.

Sans avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je sentis un corps glisser sur mon dos. Maïto Sharingan... Je ressentis la sensation que j'avais eu le jour où il avait passé la tête dans mon T-Shirt. Je rouvris les yeux. MS sortit de sur mon dos, me permettant ainsi de me retourner. Je pus ainsi le voir expulser ce fameux chakra vert, et je retrouvai mes forces, petit-à-petit. Je souris et le remercia, et je crus comprendre que ce n'était pas grand chose... Encore une fois, je repris mon entraînement là où j'en étais. Les flammes grandissaient encore, et plus elles grandissaient, plus elles prenaient une forme arrondie. Au bout de plusieurs jours, passés à manger, frapper et souffler, récupérant mon chakra simplement en dormant, je réussit à souffler des boules qui faisaient jusqu'à cinq mètres de haut.

Je décidai de m'offrir un peu de bon temps, je l'avais bien mérité. Je me rendis donc chez Sakura, espérant qu'elle pourrait venir avec moi quelque part. Elle accepta et me demanda où je voulais aller. En fait, je n'en savais rien. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, et je lui faisait confiance pour le reste. Je lui dis donc qu'elle n'avait qu'à choisir.

Alors elle appela un peu tout le monde. Évidemment, tout le monde fut heureux de me revoir. Ils me demandèrent ce que je devenais. Lorsque je leur dis que je devenais un ninjas, tous se moquèrent. Sauf Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru. Naruto et Sakura, je compris. Naruto me faisait confiance, et Sakura était au courant. Mais je demandai à Shikamaru pourquoi il ne rigolait pas comme les autres. Il me répondit simplement que je ne le dirais pas si je ne pouvais pas le prouver, et que de toute façon, il y avait bien eut des ninjas, avant. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant? Je souris. Les autres restèrent sceptiques. Neji me regarda d'un air hautain et me demanda, justement, de le prouver.

J'activai mon Sharingan et tout de suite, tout le monde fut bouche bée. Neji, ne voulant pas perdre la face, dit que cela ne prouvait rien. Avant qu'il n'aie fini de parler, j'étais derrière lui et je le tenais par le coup, prêt à lui briser la nuque. Cette fois, il avait compris la leçon. Je souris et lui expliquai que si il ne me croyait toujours pas, je pouvais lui montrer autre chose. Je le lâchai et commençai a m'éloigner. Tout le monde me suivit. Je leurs dit bien de rester derrière et j'activai mon Sharingan.

"Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Je soufflais autant de chakra que je le pus, et la boule fut plutôt impressionnante. Ino me regardait avec admiration, et je voyais Gaara qui en était jaloux. J'eus une petite idée.

"Ino!

-Ouiii?

-Rapproche toi un peu..."

Elle jubilait, et je voyait Gaara de plus en plus en colère. Elle se plaça juste en face de moi, et je murmurai le nom de mon petit serpent, qui sortit de mon T-Shirt par le col et fit tellement peur a Ino qu'elle se retrouva en train de tomber en arrière. Comme prévu, ce fut Gaara qui eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Elle se retrouva donc dans ses bras et elle ne pensait même pas à reprendre l'équilibre. Le regard embarrassé du pauvre roux la fit sourire, et lui ne put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ce qui fit rire tout le monde mais qui, paradoxalement, fut récompensé par un petit bisou au coin de la bouche, qui lui en promettait d'autres plus tard. Je fis rapidement les présentations et leur montrai son Sharingan. Ils étaient tous, une fois de plus, ébahis...

Finalement, je rentrai "chez moi", mais cette fois, accompagné par Naruto. Je lui montrai ainsi la grotte et ainsi, il put savoir comment venir. Mais il fut averti, il ne devait le dire a personne, et SURTOUT PAS à Sakura. Je la voyais très bien arriver n'importe quand et m'empêcher de travailler... Je fit dormir Naruto sur une sorte de paillasse d'herbes sèches tressées, et moi je dormis dehors. Le lendemain, je ramenai Naruto, sur mes épaules pour que cela aille plus vite, et je me penchai sur ma prochaine technique...


	3. Chapter 3

Le Chidori (Les Milles Oiseaux, ou Le Sang Des Oiseaux). C'était mon nouvel objectif. En fait, il s'agissait d'une technique tout à fait différente. Pour cela, il fallait utiliser du chakra Raiton, c'est à dire, de nature Foudre. J'avais du Katon, mais avais-je du Raiton? J'allais bien finir par le savoir. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre. Le temps ne m'était pas compté. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je finisses par y aller... Ce n'était pas urgent, mais quand même...

Je regardai donc les autres techniques, à base de Katon pour la plupart, toujours sur le même principe que le Gokakyu mais en dosant un peu plus précisément... Rien de bien intéressant, en y repensant. C'est pourquoi le Chidori allait être mon nouvel objectif. Avant tout, il fallait que je sache si mon chakra était Raiton ou pas. Aucune difficulté, j'avais trouvé ce qu'il me fallait pour préparer des papiers spéciaux, qui réagissaient en fonction du chakra. J'en pris un, fit passer mon chakra dedans, et attendis. Elle se brûla, ce qui signifiait Katon. Je réessayai. Même chose. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose me sembla bizarre... J'activai mon Sharingan, et renouvelai l'expérience. Mes soupçons furent confirmés. La feuille ne faisait pas que se consumer. Elle commençait à se froisser, et après, elle brulait. Mon chakra faisait donc bien du Raiton. Pas de problèmes. Je commençait les signes: Bœuf, Rat, Singe. C'était beaucoup plus simple. J'y arrivai sans problèmes. Mais concentrer le chakra dans ma main me fit atrocement mal. Plus que tout, j'avais l'impression de détruire ma peau, ma chair, mes os... Je sentais de l'électricité voler dans tous les sens mais la puissance de la douleur m'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'arrêtai, et découvris avec stupéfaction que ma main était brulée.

Je ne compris pas... Comment cette technique avait elle put être utilisée alors que même avec une résistance béton, elle était insupportable? Étais-je si faible que cela? Non! Je ne pouvais pas! Il fallait que je résiste. Alors je recommençai. Bœuf, Rat, Singe... Je ressentis la douleur monter, mais continuai de concentrer mon chakra dans la main. C'est seulement là que je compris. Cette fois, n'ayant pas fermé les yeux, j'avais vu une sorte de flamme au milieu de l'électricité. La difficulté était au moins deux fois supérieure au Gokakyu, puisqu'en plus, il fallait que je fasses la différence entre le chakra Katon et le Raiton... Sinon, le Katon me brulait la main. Comment pouvais-je faire la différence entre deux sortes de chakra alors que j'avais déjà du mal à ressentir l'ensemble du chakra? Il me fallut plusieurs jours pour y arriver. En fait, ce qui me fit comprendre, c'était la température du corps. Personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait la ressentir. Mais moi, je commençais à sentir la chaleur du feu a certains endroits de mon corps. La question restante était, simplement, comment ne déplacer que la partie dont j'avais besoin? Et me revoilà parti pour quelques jours supplémentaires, au cours desquels Naruto me rendit visite.

Il était venu pour vérifier que je ne me surmenais pas. Je lui assurai que non, ce qui était un énorme mensonge. En effet, je passait tout mon temps à m'entraîner. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Il me proposa d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Je rigolai et lui dit que je n'avais pas d'argent. Il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux et me dit que la concierge en avait, elle et qu'elle était d'accord pour en donner un peu au descendant de la grande famille Uchiha. Je rigolai une fois de plus et finis par y aller. Nous mangeâmes donc en parlant de nos vies actuelles respectives. Lui avait toujours des notes entre 12 et 13, mais il s'était encore fait collé parce qu'il avait essayé de caricaturer la prof de langue... entrainant comme d'habitude Neji et Kiba, qui avaient aussi essayé, suivant l'exemple de l'ami de l'ex rebelle de la classe. Sauf que le rebelle en question ne semblait pas vouloir revenir en cours, et préférait plutôt contrôler son chakra... Je fus content d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Malgré les apparences, j'aime parler a mes amis. Seulement mes vrais amis.

"Et tu comptes rester dans ces montagnes encore longtemps?

-Je sais pas...

-Parce que ça fait déjà deux mois que t'es là bas...

-Deux mois déjà?

-Ben... Oui...

-Alors ça fait deux mois que mon baka de frère me nargue et cours je ne sais où avec ses potes?

-Euh... Avec des potes?

-Ouais... Ils se baladent tous avec un T-shirt noir avec des nuages rouges...

-°___° L'A... l'a...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-C'est... l'Akatsuki?

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire?

-Il y a eu des problèmes depuis que t'es parti... Un gang, l'Akatsuki, s'est amusé avec pas mal de trucs... Et d'après les témoignages, leur chef manierait un katana ancien...

-Itachi... Je te tuerai!"

Je partis, laissant là Naruto, et étant plus déterminé que jamais. C'est armé de cette détermination que je réussis à contrôler les types de chakra que je ressentais. Le Chidori devint aussitôt beaucoup plus facile. Mais, conformément à la note en dessous des explications, je ne le refit pas. Il fallait savoir se limiter, car l'utilisation de cette technique pouvait se révéler, a trop forte dose d'utilisation, fatale. Mais c'était extraordinaire. Ma main, bien que subissant des dégâts mineurs, semblait pouvoir passer au travers de tout et n'importe quoi...

"*Itachi, encore quelques jours et je viendrais vous griller, toi et tes "Akatsuki", puisque c'est ainsi que tu veux les appeler!*"

A un détail prés. Il fallait que je trouve comment faire apparaître la dernière tomoe, et ce n'allait pas être simple, puisque ce n'était pas la même chose que pour les autres... Je me dirigeai donc vers Konoha High-School et, feignant de me rendre en cours, je m'arrêtai au CDI. Après une petite demi-heure de recherches, j'abandonnai, n'ayant pas la patience de chercher. Il fallait que je trouve Sakura. Je me rendis donc a la Vie Scolaire (qui aurait mieux porté son nom si c'eut été la Mort Scolaire, vu l'ambiance qui y régnait...) et demanda les secondes 12A. Sakura était donc en 731. J'y arrivai en quelques secondes a peine, puis je frappai.

"Entrez!

-Bonjour, sensei. Mikami-sama souhaiterait parler avec Mlle Sakura Haruno. Elle est bien ici?

-Oui. Sakura, vous pouvez y aller.

-Hai, sensei."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? T'as un problème?

-Il me faut tout ce que tu as sur le Sharingan. Il faut absolument que j'arrive au troisième stade!

-Hm... Je crains que ce ne soit pas simple... Je ne gardes pas ce genre de trucs sur moi, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit ou je l'ai mis...

-Alors je viendrai chercher dans ta chambre.

-Mais ça va pas, non? Ya des trucs persos dans une chambre de fille!

-Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse, t'es a mi-chemin entre le tort et le tort...

-Très drôle! Je refuse! Je chercherai toute seule, comme une grande, ce soir.

-C'est maintenant que j'en ai besoin!

-... Bon ben j'ai pas le choix alors. Attend moi là."

Elle retourna dans sa classe, et, utilisant je ne sais quelle excuse, elle revint avec ses affaires et nous sortîmes du lycée. Une fois chez elle, nous commençâmes les recherches. Sa chambre était vraiment grande. Ma vitesse ne me fut d'aucune utilité, vu qu'elle me mit dehors lorsque, par erreur, j'étais tombé sur ses serviettes! (Elle est en train de me dire d'effacer ça, je n'en ai aucune envie...) Je sortis donc de sa maison. MS, jamais loin, me remonta dessus. Sakura redescendit enfin, une dizaine de feuilles dans les mains. Je lui demandai si son exposé était vraiment sur les vieilles légendes ou si c'était exclusivement sur le Sharingan. Elle me répondit que c'était sur les vieilles légendes, mais que, l'histoire du Sharingan l'ayant passionnée, elle avait approfondit dessus. Je la remerciai, et, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, elle m'embrassa, comme si nous sortions ensemble depuis toujours...

"Ne perd pas... Je t'en supplie...

-Euh... Je... Euh... dis-je confusément.

-Si tu perds, je ne m'en remettrai pas...

-P... Pourquoi tu...

-Chut... Promets moi... S'il te plait...

-Euh... Bien sur que je ne perdrai pas, mais... Je... Enfin... tu... pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Parce que j'y tiens. Tu a l'air si déterminé... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'arrêter, alors je prie le ciel que ce soit toi qui gagne...

-Non... Je parlais du... hésitais-je avant de poser mes doigts sur ma lèvre

-Ah... Je... Je suis désolée... Je...

-N'en dit pas plus... Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant... Quand j'en aurai fini seulement..."

Je partis, troublé. Si je m'y était attendu à celle là... Qui aurait cru qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de moi? Et moi? Qu'avais-je fais contre elle? Rien. Je lui avait même fait entendre que ce serait possible plus tard... C'était impossible. La pluie choisit ce moment pour tomber. Comme si qu'elle elle me prenne la tête ne suffisait pas! Il fallait que je l'oublie, au moins pendant qu'Itachi n'était pas mort. Ces pensées m'occupèrent tellement que je me trompai de chemin pour rentrer. MS me frappa légèrement, puis, voyant que je ne réagissait pas, il ouvrit sa gueule et la posa sur ma côte, mais au lieu de me soulager, le filet vert me fit comme un électrochoc. Je tombai, et criai un coup. MS partit. Je me relevai avec difficulté, et fit demi-tour, ne sachant pas où était parti mon serpent. Pour en rajouter encore, il s'était enfuit... Je repartis pour le mont. J'étais déchiré.

"TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE! T'AS POURRI MA VIE! JE TE JURES QUE JE TE TUERAI! JE VAIS TE TUER! CE N'EST PLUS LES PARENTS QUE JE VEUX VENGER! C'EST MOI! JE VAIS ME VENGER! TU VAS PAYER, ITACHI! ET CE JOUR LÀ SEULEMENT, JE REDEVIENDRAI MOI MÊME!"

Avec toute ma rage, je ne pouvait pas faire quoique ce soit d'efficace pour mon entrainement. Alors je retournai au club d'arts martiaux. Je demandai le plus grand, dur et lourd mannequin, et, cette fois, de toute ma force, je lui fit mon fameux Shishi Rendan, et sa tête s'écrasa avec force sur le sol, faisant sauter des éclats de bois. Pourtant, le mannequin était en acier trempé. En fait, le coup avait été si puissant que la tête avait passé le tapis pour heurter le bois en dessous. Le mannequin avait perdu sa forme. Mais au lieu de m'arrêter, je décidai de continuer. Je continuais de frapper, le tordant à chaque fois un peu plus, si bien que quelqu'un vint me voir et me demanda d'arrêter, de peur de réduire toute la salle en miette...

Je retournai donc au mont des Ermites, cette fois sans me tromper. A ma plus grande déception, Maïto ne s'y trouvais pas. Où pouvait-il bien être? J'en avais assez. Il fallait en finir. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le trouver et de le tuer. Lui faire payer... Payer... En aurais-je le courage au moment venu? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je doutai... Étais-je assez courageux pour tuer? Pour ôter la vie? Priver quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il pouvait devenir? Mais oui. Lui, je pouvais. J'étais vraiment fort, j'étais obligé de gagner...

Le lendemain, je me rendis au lycée. J'avais une idée. La seule chose que j'avais oublié, c'était que nous étions Samedi. Il était chez lui et ça m'arrangeait bien. Je frappai à sa porte. Une petite fille d'environ 7 ans vint m'ouvrir.

"Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes qui?

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

-Uchiha? C'est pas très gentil comme nom...

-Je suis un ami de Shikamaru.

-Il dort, mais je peux aller le réveiller si vous voulez.

-Merci beaucoup...

-Shikayu.

-Merci, Shikayu."

Cinq minutes plus tard, des petits yeux me rouvraient la porte, Shikayu m'ayant laissé dehors. Il me fit monter dans sa chambre. Je lui racontai rapidement l'histoire avec Itachi, et je lui expliquai que je voulais me venger. Il me demanda pourquoi je venais le voir lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, j'avais besoin de lui pour échafauder un plan. Il fallait que je le retrouve, mais je n'avais aucune idée de là où il pouvait se trouver. Shikamaru réfléchit, et me sortit un plan simple, auquel j'aurais très bien put penser tout seul. Lorsque je lui dis, il me dit que dans ce cas, je l'avais réveillé pour rien... Je rigolai, le remerciai, et quittai la maison.

Suivant son idée, je me rendis au poste de police. Un monsieur attendait, tout seul, que quelqu'un l'appelle ou lui demande quelque chose... Je 'approchai.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Serait il possible d'avoir des informations sur l'Akatsuki?

-Je pourrai vous en donner quelques unes mais la plupart sont confidentielles.

-Très bien. Alors, que savez vous de ce gang?

-Et bien... Il semblerait que ses deux passes temps préférés soient le trafic de drogues et le pillage, avec assassinat.

-Leur chef?

-Assez grand, brun, les cheveux longs attachés, il se balade avec un katana des temps anciens. Il semble particulièrement cruel.

-*Itachi...* Est-ce que vous savez où ils se basent?

-Bien sur que non! Sinon on les aurait déjà arrêtés!

-Faux. Je ne vous crois pas. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous mentez.

-Et bien oui, nous savons, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le révéler.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont ils pas arrêtés?

-L'administration ne nous a pas...

-Hep! Ne mentez que quand vous en êtes capable, s'il vous plaît.

-On a la frousse! D'accord?

-Oh! Et bien il serait fâcheux pour vous que la presse apprenne que la grande police de Konoha, propriétaire de l'ancien symbole des Uchiha, a peur de faire justice...

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

-Leur planque. Où sont ils?

-Je ne peux pas...

-Où!? Le cabinet de presse et juste à coté, je vous rappelle.

-... D'accord. Mais alors ne le dites à personne.

-Très bien.

-Rue Nakano, le vieil immeuble. Ils s'y retrouvent tous les jours.

-Et ben voilà! C'était pas si dur que ça!

-Eh! Un peu de respect petit!

-Merci beaucoup. Au revoir."

Nakano... Ce nom me disait quelque chose... C'était cité dans les papiers que Sakura m'avait donné. Je retournais les lire, et je retrouvais le passage concerné. "Son secret était gardé dans le temple Nakano, sous le septième tatami du côté droit. Ce lieu servait également de repaire pour les réunions secrètes des Uchiha, jusqu'au Grand Massacre des Corbeaux, où la plus grande partie du clan fut décimée. Il y résidait également un pouvoir encore plus grand. Le Mangeky_ō Sharingan, ou kaléidoscope hypnotique. Celui ci permettait, en plus des capacités du Sharingan, de maîtriser certaines techniques redoutables, telles que le Tsukuyomi ou l'Amateratsu."_

_Lire ces lignes me firent bizarre... Le Grand Massacre des Corbeaux... Le symbole d'Itachi était le corbeau... Et il avait tué une grande partie de la famille... On aurait dit que l'histoire se répétait... Et cette histoire de Mangekyō Sharingan... Il aurait put m'être très utile... Mais je n'avais plus le temps pour m'entraîner, je devais l'affronter. _Je me contenterais de mon Sharingan.

Je me rendis donc rue Nakano, et je me postai à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'immeuble. Je sentis un contact familier sur mon pied. Sans regarder, je souris. Maïto Sharingan... Il siffla, comme pour confirmer ma pensée... Soudain il se dressa. Je sentis une présence derrière moi.

"Eh! T'es qui, toi?

-Sasuke.

-Alors ça y est? Tu t'es enfin décidé a venir?

-Hein?

-T'es le frère d'Itachi, hein?

-...

-Je me présente. Je suis Deidara, et je suis chargé de t'emmener devant Itachi. Il avait prévu que tu finisse par venir."

Je le suivis, surveillant ses moindres mouvements. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais dans une sorte de salle du trône, dans lequel Itachi était assis.

"Tu te prends vraiment pour un roi, enfoiré!

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, petit frère.

-Je suis venu pour venger tous les Uchiha du deuxième Massacre des Corbeaux.

-Alors tu t'es renseigné? Que c'est beau de voire son frère prendre en maturité... Pein! Sort avec les autres et dit leur de boucler la rue. Qu'on ne soit pas dérangé.

-Oui, Itachi-sama.

-Et en plus ils t'appellent sama? C'est pitoyable...

-Ne crois tu pas que tu t'attaques a plus fort que toi?

-Ça dépend. Tu peux me battre, tu crois?

-Je te signale que c'est toi le petit frère, et qu'en plus, c'est moi qui ai le katana...

-Alors... Tu veux tenter ta chance?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alors... Tu veux tenter ta chance?"

Nous nous fixions, chacun regardant l'autre avec mépris. MS sortit de mon jean et alla se placer plus loin dans la pièce, son instinct lui indiquant un danger. Je souris, et Itachi eut l'air de perdre un peu d'assurance. Il sortit nerveusement son katana, et me fonça dessus. J'activai mon Sharingan et l'évitai de justesse. Il réessaya mais je passais derrière lui. Ce n'était pas un amateur. Il manqua de peu à me mettre un coup dans le ventre. Je ripostai et le frappai au visage. Il s'étala par terre.

"Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable... me dit-il

-Tu n'as encore rien vu!"

Je me remis en position de combat. Il rigola et jeta son katana. Je ne marquai pas ma surprise, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Il n'était pas avantagé, et pourtant, il jetait son arme. Ce devait être une ruse. Il ferma les yeux. Il leva son index et son majeur, comme je le faisais pour mon Sharingan. Voyant le désastre qui allait se produire, je sautais en arrière d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il cria "Amateratsu!" et des flammes noires jaillirent de l'endroit où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant, consumant le sol. Je profitai qu'il soit concentré sur sa technique pour commencer la mienne. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Serpent, Bélier, Singe, Sanglier, Cheval, Tigre. "Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!" "Mangeky_ō_ Sharingan, Amateratsu!" Les flammes noires apparurent au milieu des miennes, et celles-ci disparurent.

"L'Amateratsu est un feu spécial. Il peut tout bruler, sans exceptions. Même du feu.

-Ne crois pas que se soit déjà fini!"

J'entendis une voie derrière moi.

"Si. C'est fini"

Je sentis le katana me passer prés du cou, mais celui ci s'arrêta. Le Itachi en face de moi disparut. Je me retournai, et Itachi, le vrai, cette fois, ouvrait grand les yeux, et semblait ne plus bouger. Je baissai les yeux, et je vis Maïto Sharingan qui avait la tête sur la jambe de mon frère. En effet, il semblait paralysé par la douleur. Mais grâce à lui, je put constater clairement l'évidence. Itachi avait bel et bien un Mangeky_ō_ Sharingan. Et il maitrisait au moins le taijutsu, l'Amateratsu et le Kage Bunshin. J'essayai de me rappeler des détails. Un clone d'ombre n'était pas une illusion, c'était un clone munit d'un corps et de son propre chakra... D'ailleurs, si un clone d'ombre apprenait quelque chose, l'utilisateur de la technique apprenait la même chose... Je sortis de l'emprise d'Itachi et dit à MS de le laisser. Il arrêta le passage du chakra et mon frère tomba.

Je le poussai avec le pied. Il eut un tremblement et cracha du sang. Je me moquai de lui.

"Ne ris pas avant d'avoir vu ce qui va t'arriver...

-Tais toi! T'es vraiment pitoyable!

-Crois tu que je me sois déjà donné?

-Et moi?"

Le temps que je finisse de parler, il me sauta dessus et frappa avec force dans mon ventre. J'encaissai le coup, puis les autres, n'ayant plus le temps de réagir. Son dernier coup de poing me fit voler et je m'écrasai contre un mur en criant de douleur. Comment était-ce possible? Même avec le Sharingan, je n'arrivai pas à suivre ses mouvements. Je voyais le coup mais ne réagissait pas assez vite.

"Merde...

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas me sous-estimer.

-Hn...

-Maintenant, j'ai décidé que tu allais mourir. dit-il en prenant son katana

-N... Non... Je lui ai... promis... Je... ne dois... pas perdre...

-Mauvaise réponse. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cette fille avec les cheveux roses!

-C... Comment...

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, au contraire. J'ai des yeux partout! Et crois moi, tu viens de signer son arrêt de mort, ou plutôt celui de ses parents, avant tout. Elle sera forcée de les voir mourir. Je prendrai tout mon temps pour enfoncer le katana dans chaque partie du corps, avant de les laisser agoniser en perdant tout leur sang petit à petit, et en les faisant suffoquer, une fois les poumons percés.

-Salaud... Hn...

-Et elle... Que ce sera beau... Tu imagines? Je pourrai la torturer en la faisant penser à toi. Et en lui coupant les orteils, le nez, les oreilles... Rien que d'y penser, je m'amuse"

Il rit une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il n'attaqua pas. Il attendit que je me relève. "Maintenant, meurs!" Le katana s'avança avec puissance et je le prit dans la poitrine. Non... Je ne me l'était pas prit? Mais il recommença son mouvement. Exactement le même. Je sautai sur le côté et Itachi frappa dans le vide. "Comment..." A mon tour, profitant de sa surprise, je frappai, plus vite que je ne l'avait jamais fait. Il reçut son coup dans le menton, suivit de mon enchainement."Shishi Rendan!" Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il se releva. Avec difficulté mais il se releva. Il cracha a nouveau une giclée de sang, et il retomba à genoux. Il releva la tête. Son regard ne montrais plus de mépris, mais de la haine. Il n'arrivait plus à activer son Mangeky_ō_ Sharingan.

"Je te tuerai, Sasuke. Je te le jure!

-J'ai aussi crié ça lorsque j'ai vu la vidéo. Aujourd'hui, je vais accomplir ma promesse."

Bœuf, Rat, Singe. Je concentrai mon chakra dans la main, et je couru. Je savais que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite, pourtant, le ralentit était impressionnant. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir, et le Chidori le transperça. Il cria et s'effondra. Enfin... Je l'avais tué... J'avais vengé mes parents... J'avais vengé mes cousins... Je m'étais vengé. Et par dessus tout, j'avais protégé Sakura. Depuis qu'il avait parlé, mon objectif principal était devenu secondaire. Il ne devait pas la faire souffrir. Cet objectif était atteint, et celui de la vengeance aussi. Mais je réalisai. J'avais encore perdu un membre de ma famille. J'avais perdu mon frère. Autant qu'il m'ait fait souffrir, il restait mon frère. Une larme coula, d'abord sur ma joue, sur mon cou, et elle disparut dans mon T-shirt, sans même que j'essaye de l'arrêter.

Maïto Sharingan me remonta dessus et s'installa sur ma tête. Nous sortîmes, et le fait de me voir debout suffit à effrayer les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Ma première idée fut d'aller voir Sakura. Mais je me retins et partit vers l'orphelinat. Après avoir bataillé pour parler à Naruto alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs, je finis par réussir à rentrer. Naruto ouvrit sa porte, pensant avoir à faire a un des blaireaux qui lui servaient de voisins. Il retrouva le sourire en me voyant. Je me souviens très bien de ce moment. Il avait des maths étalés sur son bureau, laissant juste la place pour une tasse de cappuccino qu'il avait fait rentrer en douce. Il avait viré les vêtements qu'il avait sur son lit et on s'était assis dessus... Je lui avait rapidement raconté le combat avec mon frère, mes remords, et il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire. Sur ces bonnes paroles, il me proposa une sortie le soir, en douce comme d'habitude, histoire de me changer les idées. Je lui répondit que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. Cette idée me fit sourire. Après avoir discuté une bonne demi-heure, je partis enfin et me dirigeai vers la maison de la plus belle fille du monde...

Madame Haruno m'ouvrit, et elle appela sa fille. Sakura descendit, et lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle sortit, ferma la porte et me sauta dessus.

"T'es vivant!

-Comment tu sais que je voulais le faire aujourd'hui?

-Shikamaru parle beaucoup une fois lancé...

-Ah la la... Mais oui. Je suis bel et bien là. Et j'en ai finis.

-Tu dois être heureux...

-Non... C'était mon frère, quoi qu'il ait fait.

-Tu vois... La vengeance n'était peut être pas la bonne solution...

-Oui... Mais bon... Qu'aurais tu fait à ma place?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait...

-Je te souhaite de ne jamais le savoir...

-Ne refait jamais ça...

-Je te le promets.

-Arigato, Sasuke..."

Je la pris dans mes bras. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais... Mais je n'en avais pas besoin... Le dire n'aurait été qu'un euphémisme par rapport à ce que notre contact, notre regard, notre sensation criaient plus fort que tout... J'effleurai ses lèvres, nos yeux se fermèrent, elle entoura ma nuque de ses mains, je posais les miennes sur son dos. Je me souviens encore mieux de ce moment. Cela fait partie des photos de l'esprit, dans lesquelles on se souvient du bruit, de l'odeur, des différentes sensations, du plaisir éprouvé... Son corps contre le mien... Je me sentais dans un nouveau monde... Plus que pour le Gokakyu, je me sentais devenir un homme, devenir puissant... Je sentais son parfum envahir mon nez, ses cheveux me frottaient doucement le front... Je reculai, et elle sourit. Elle me prit la main et me tira vers une destination qui m'était inconnue. Je me retrouvai donc assis par terre, près de cet ange au cheveux roses flamboyants dont l'étincelant regard était roussis par le soleil couchant, sous un cerisier en fleur qui annonçait les beaux jours.

Elle était belle. Je ne pouvais plus penser a autre chose. Son regard ne m'avait pas séduit au début. C'était plutôt sa manière de me coller, de m'aider sans le savoir, de me motiver alors qu'elle n'était pas d'accord...C'était parce qu'elle était elle même. C'était parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Mais il m'avait fallu ça pour voir le reste. Et en plus de son caractère, elle était magnifique. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait honte de son front. Il mettait en valeur ses grands yeux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment moche...Si elle avait eu des ailes dans le dos, je n'aurais pas été surpris...

Nous nous couchâmes dans l'herbe. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, d'où mon cœur devait lui tambouriner sur l'oreille avec une force et une vitesse incroyable. Pourtant, elle resta dans cette position. Je la regardai faire en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

"Sasuke...

-Oui?

-Arigato...

-???

-Parce que tu es revenu... Je ne te reconnaissait plus, mais maintenant, j'en suis sure... C'est bien toi...

-Si il y a quelqu'un qui doit être remercié, c'est toi. Sans toi je serais mort.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est quand il a commencé a parler de toi que j'ai repris l'avantage. Je crois que ça a poussé les limites de mon Sharingan...

-Fais voir... Hey! T'as bien les trois tomoes! C'est formidable!

-Mais à quoi va-t-il me servir? Je n'ai plus besoin d'être un ninja, maintenant...Je ne suis plus utile a ce monde...

-Si. Tu es même indispensable. D'abord comme ninja mais avant tout en tant que Sasuke Uchiha. C'est déjà énorme.

-Tu crois?

-Bien sur! Sois toi même, je serai heureuse, plus que si tu es un héros.

-...Arigato, Sakura...

- ^_^

-Aishiteiru...  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime..."

Nous nous embrassâmes une fois encore et et nous nous relevâmes. Nous retournâmes chez elle, et je la laissais sur le pas de la porte. Elle rentra et monta dans sa chambre. Je reculai, et je la vis à la fenêtre me regarder. Elle serrait quelque chose contre elle. Ma coupe... Puis un sifflement me rappela dans ce monde. MS... Je l'avais complètement oublié... Il sembla se moquer, puis il me monta dessus. Il était temps de rentrer. Une fois à la grotte, je m'allongeai dans le noir et fixai le plafond. J'imaginais des yeux verts se refléter dedans...

Dès le lendemain, je retournai aux cours. J'avais repris tout mon enthousiasme... Mais il disparut aussi rapidement que lorsqu'on est pressé d'y retrouver les potes... Néanmoins, je n'eus plus jamais de difficultés en sport. Gai-sensei lui même était étonné... Bien sur, après les cours, je passais tout mon temps avec elle. On parlait, on blaguait, on se regardait... Et puis on se séparait, attendant avec impatience le lendemain, pour qu'on puisse se voir à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 21 ans, il y a sept mois, j'ai demandé Sakura en mariage. Son père m'a tout de suite accepté comme un membre de la famille. Nous nous marrions la semaine prochaine. Je travaille dans l'école nationale de Ninjutsu, dans laquelle je suis professeur de taijutsu et professeur particulier de d_ō_jutsus. Sakura et devenu apprenti médecin. Elle a été prise au concours d'entrée, avec une note de 247 points sur 280. Nous sommes encore plus amoureux, et nous sommes certains que notre union va tenir. Je suis heureux, elle est heureuse, et je me sens à nouveau entouré par une famille.

Tousan' (Père), je sais que tu me vois, de là où tu es. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu. Même si tu me manque beaucoup, je suis sur que me voir heureux te satisfait. Je sais que tu voulais que je devienne banquier, mais j'ai trouvé ma passion, mon nindô (ma voie)... Je ne peux que réussir. Ton souvenir me permet de garder les pieds sur terre... Soutiens moi depuis le Yomi, s'il te plait...


End file.
